Tiny Troubles
by missbipolar101
Summary: The New Version of Baby Bella. Bella is something powerful and only five, something that shouldn't exist. When the Cullen's find her, they take her in. Little do they know she is the most powerful damper alive. E&B
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Summary: Isabella Swan, something so powerfull she should not exist, is found by the Cullens. The cullens know nothing of her power, nothing of her past. But Bella is five years old, and has had to go through alot in her short life. What happens when the cullens find out that she is no normal human? What happens when Bella's power is two much for her to handel? What happens when Edward starts to notice things about her? **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point Of View<strong>

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 5 years old.

I danced around in my room to the song 'Party Girl' by Stephen Jerzack

My name is Isabella Swan. I'm half witch half vampire. Highley Intelagent.

We had just moved hear, My mom, dad and I did.

Mom's a witch, dad's a vampire. They really don't get along that well but they hide it around me. They don't know what I can do. And I can't tell them because I know that they will be scared of me. Because my Daddy Charlie is afraid of fire and momma is afraid of water because when she was a little girl she almost drowned in a local pool.

I can do a lot more things, but I figure not to even let them know about it. One thing, is I have extraordinary hearing.

I skipped down the stairs. My mother or father had guest, I could smell them. And they were weird smelling people.

They didn't really stink, but they didn't have the pleasant smell that normal humans did.

When my mom saw me she scent a mental message, something Witches could do.

'Hide! You have to hide or they will hurt you! Don't worry about us.'

I know what was happening, I wasn't stupid. Mom had told me about them once, Ware wolfs. They kill us.

"Mark, let's just get this over with," One said, with that I ran upstairs, because what I saw was horrifying. My father's hand was bitten off, his nose was concave int from a punch.

I went in my secret room, which was a small slit that only I could get through because of a spell I did to it. You wouldn't have been able to see it anyway.

Even though I was hidden in my secret room, I still felt the need to hide more. So I hid under my Blanket and grabbed my Teddy Mr. Poof that I had sense I was a baby, even now it was a lot larger than I was.

I threw the cover over my head and lay-ed on-top of my teddy bear, my thumb in mouth.

Shivering, Rocking back and forth.

Then I herd it, it was a sound that I had never herd.

My mothers pleading scream. "Please!" She shouted, so loud that I could guess that she broke a few windows because of the frequency.

"Momma." I said silently. I knew she would be able to hear the mental message. But I didn't get a response. I didn't get a sign of anything. That was it, my momma was gone to another life like grandma. And my Daddy, who knows wear he went. No one really knows.

I fell asleep still under my blanket to my tears. Hoping that today was only a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Recap: My name is Isabella Swan. I'm half witch half vampire and I'm only 3 years old, but highly intelligent.  
><strong>**I skipped down the stairs. My mother or father had guest, I could smell them. And they were weird smelling people.  
><strong>**They didn't really stink, but they didn't have the pleasant smell that normal humans did.  
><strong>**When my mom saw me she scent a mental message, something Witches could do.  
><strong>**'Hide! You have to hide or they will hurt you! Don't worry about us.'  
><strong>**That was the last time I heard my mothers voice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point Of View<strong>

I woke up in the exact same place I fell asleep in.

Nothing had changed.

My mother was not here to give me a fix of breakfast, My father wasn't here to teach me about my powers.

I was alone.

Completely, a hundred percent alone and I couldn't change it. It was unfair!

Never would I think the seekers would have found my family. They are monsters. Evil creatures.

I crawled out of my hiding whole and crept down to the living room.

I gasped and covered my mouth, quickly turning away from my mothers wrinkly corpse and my father's ashes. A trader sob escaped my throat.

I couldn't stay here! Not like this! Not without my mother and my father.

I'll make a new beginning. No one knows I even exist. I will make it seem like I am a regular human five year old child!

Sobs escaped me as I climbed up the stairs to retrieve .

I took one last look at my house, and I was gone. Running at vampire speed to someplace far away.

**Edward's Point Of View**

Emmit and I were walking around in the Forest.

Not truly hunting, just exploring what we already know.

I am Edward Cullen, A mind reading vampire.

Emmet Cullen, is in many forms, my brother.

"Ah, what was that?" Emmit hissed.

"What are you tal-" A gush of wind hit me.

It was not wendy today at all!

The wind left trails in the trees.

"Dude! Lets follow it!" Emmet boomed.

"I really don't think-" I started, but Emmet was gone.

I sighed frustrated. Sure normally I would have just let any other mimber of my family explore at their own rate, but Emmit dosn't know how to contain himself.

So I followed his scent.


End file.
